


Подарки

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Twincest, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Их первое совместное Рождество после стольких лет.
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 3





	Подарки

**Author's Note:**

> Наверное, пост DMC-4, если бы всё кончилось хорошо.  
> Всё ещё скидка на 2011-й. Да, я ловлю фейспалмы с этого текста.

— Вердж, да не смотри ты так на меня, — Данте закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого внимательного взгляда, следящего за каждым движением. — Ложись обратно. Я не буду к тебе приставать. Сам спать хочу ужасно.

— Я не за свою задницу беспокоюсь, — проговорил близнец, устраиваясь на краю кровати.

— С моей тоже нет проблем, — полудемон отошел от окна, лег и повернулся на другой бок, спиной к нему.

— Не скажи, — старший близнец взглядом прочертил взглядом линию у него между лопаток, ниже по позвоночнику…

В комнате холодно. От единственного окна веет ледяным сквозняком. В щели между рамами можно засовывать острие Ребеллиона, а за окном всё покрыто пушистым снегом. В эти утренние часы на улице еще никого нет, и светло-серое небо пока не рассекают порталы нежданных гостей. Возле агентства стоит кривоватая фигура, которой предназначалось быть снеговиком. И неоновая вывеска окрашивает его в розоватый цвет, об этом еще упомянет Данте, показывая Верджилу, во что превратился замерзший демон, смеясь и пихая его в бок. Но это будет после, а ранним утром еще можно поваляться в кровати, делая вид, что так и надо.

— Самая большая проблема в этом агентстве — это наплывы гостей, — глухо пробормотал Данте в подушку. — И хватит на меня смотреть. Я чувствую себя неуютно под таким взглядом.

— Больше не буду, — Верджил закрывает глаза, подавшись к нему, проводит губами вниз по шее, касается плеча, одна рука скользит по теплой коже, покрытой мурашками, под одеяло, другой он обхватывает младшего полудемона, прижимая к себе ближе. Данте улыбается, не открывая глаз, но отчетливо представляя, как расслабленно выглядит сейчас близнец.

Теплые губы касаются скулы, щеки, а ладонь скользит по вставшему члену. Данте тяжело дышит, двигая бедрами и двигаясь в плотно сжатом кольце пальцев. Верджил кусает, целует его, жарко выдыхая в шею, не выпуская его из сладкого дурмана.

«Водя по краю, но не давая сорваться… Черт!»

Данте касается языком ладони, закрывающей ему рот, облизывает тонкие пальцы, прикусывая нежную кожу. Пальцы на его члене смыкаются у основания сильнее, заставляя желание получить удовольствие стать почти болезненным.

Горячий настойчивый поцелуй, сбитое дыхание, тихий смех на попытку оказаться сверху, запах холодного снега и возбуждение, отдающееся стуком зашкаливающего пульса в ушах. Верджил подминает его под себя, удерживая его руки над головой, не позволяя коснуться себя. Двигает бедрами ему на встречу, наслаждаясь соприкосновением нежной плоти. Данте хрипло выдыхает, задохнувшись его именем, и нетерпеливо разводит колени в стороны.

«Нет, сегодня по-другому. Я хочу быть наравне с тобой».

«Не хочешь решать, кто сверху? Ах, Вердж… Двигайся, чтоб тебя!»

Верджил, сдерживая себя, расположился между широко разведенных ног, прикасаясь языком к теплой коже, взял в рот головку, делая круговые движения языком, не поддаваясь хриплым стонам и сильным пальцам, настойчиво притягивающим его ближе. Положив руки ему на бедра, он медленно вобрал его член, медленно сводя с ума. Терпеливо давая ему наслаждение, не теряя себя в теплой страсти, не позволяя желанию взять верх.

Данте хрипло стонет, перемежая его имя со стонами, голова металась по подушке, и светлые пряди прилипли ко лбу. Тело настойчиво требовало разрядки, превращая кровь в расплавленную сталь, каждый нерв был предельно напряжен и…

— Ве-ердж…

Желание почувствовать его внутри, и только бы он не останавливался. Мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, но Верджил не спешит войти в него, обхватывает сосок, едва прикусывая зубами, и тянет на себя, довольствуясь стоном, и снова опускается к паху.  
Вбирая его, скользя губами по чувствительной коже головки, до самого основания, довольствуясь ощущением колотящегося под ладонями сердца и теряющихся во стонах словах.

Близнец выпускает его и, снова прижав его своим телом к кровати, уже нетерпеливо проводит рукой между телами, обхватывая члены и быстро двигая ладонью. Не выпускает его губ, касаясь языком его, ловит ртом его стон на выдохе и наконец замирает, когда его накрывает.

Перед закрытыми глазами мелькают разноцветные круги, и он забывает как дышать, слыша лишь биение двух сердец, и чувствует полное единение с ним…

В реальность его возвращает холодный сквозняк, коснувшийся спины, и Верджил вдруг чувствует себя восхитительно живым. Открыв глаза, он встречается взглядом с близнецом, который довольно улыбался, обхватив его руками и водя влажными ладонями по сего спине, подушечками проводя по выступающим позвонкам.

«Надеюсь, это не подарок».

— С Рождеством, — старший полудемон мягко целует его в плечо и отстраняется.

— И тебя, — выдыхает Данте.

Верджил слезает с него и, обернув простынь вокруг талии, направляется к двери. В душ, как ему казалось… Черт дергает его обернуться около порога. В глазах младшего он видит озорные огоньки.

«Что?»

Данте переводит взгляд наверх, и Верджил поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть неприметные листья, обвязанные красной нитью и висящие явно не просто так. Слишком уж они зловеще выглядят.

Верджил бросает укоризненный взгляд на медленно приближающегося обнаженного близнеца.

— Не смотри на меня так — я еще ничего не сделал, — невинно говорит он, но приближается достаточно осторожно, чтобы успеть увернуться от призывных мечей.

— Сделаешь, — фыркает Верджил.

— Обязательно, — коварно улыбается Данте, страстно накрывая его губы своими.

И плевать, что это не омела и Рождество они уже не отмечали вместе много лет и они не особо верят в эту чушь. Есть что-то в этой традиции приятное, кроме жаркого утреннего секса. Потому что теперь Верджил должен принять подарок от него. Значит, еще пара часов до прибытия Триш и Леди, будет занята весьма важным делом, помимо секса. Надо же нацепить на Верджила этот чудесный костюм Санта-Клауса. И плевать, что из костюма там только красные боксеры и шапка с помпоном.

Это рождество будет самым удачным: счета оплачивать не надо, они соберутся все вместе, а снег сегодня — как никогда мягкий, и будут наполненные желанием взгляды поверх бокалов с шампанским, полумрак, блики ёлочных фонарей в глазах, и привкус праздника на губах.


End file.
